


The Past Follows You

by DevilKat



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Modern Warfare 2
Genre: F/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilKat/pseuds/DevilKat
Summary: A short where John MacTavish learns a bit more about Maria "Reaper" Breckenridge and uncovers a past detail that another soldier in their unit never mention about.





	The Past Follows You

 

The quiet night sky showered over the base placed in the middle of the Afghanistan desert bringing with it another night of ease. The One-Four-One; the hand picked elite from the western world were granted a stand-by leave meaning it was time to hit the bars, whichever foreigner friendly were left.  

 

Captain John MacTavish stare from his office window as the men piled up on the jeeps and driving off once they left the checkpoint gate. He lets out a puff of cigar smoke, dancing up away from him. The bright orange light beaming from the outside lighting up the small darkened room.

 

He needed a retreat from everything, to be worry free. It was nights like these where he wondered if he should’ve just continue pursuing his career in rugby, it would have sufficed. Have a family and children to raise along a good kind wife that would wake by his side every morning. 

 

Three stern knocks pulled MacTavish back to reality, the quiet dark small office in Afghanistan Fire Base Alpha. He called the intruder in with his voice filled with authority. Annoyed that anyone would dare disturb his alone time.

 

“Mac, I’ve been looking for ya. Wondering why you’re not ready” 

 

Maria “Reaper” Breckenridge, the first female to ever join the Special Air Service, one not to be fucked with. A total bitch who can lead men into war and back without any loss. A woman who understands him. She was here looking at him with worried eyes that he never could imagine a woman of her degree to have, yet she did. 

 

She stood there arms crossed “Mac you okay?” 

 

“Yes, I’m fine just got lost in thought” he looked at his watch noticed he was late for the meet up “ah shite, lass I’m sorry it went past my head”

 

Maria chuckled and pulled the seat in front of her taking a seat, across from the Scot. She stayed silent as she pulled her small packet of cigarettes calmly dragging out one and lighting it up. Blowing out a puff of smoke she lays back and crosses her leg above the other “Speak to me Mac what’s bothering ya?”

 

“It’s nothing to worry about just thinking back on my life choices” 

 

“ _ Ach _ Tavish that a dangerous thing to do, never regret what you have done, we’re past that point, you’re only going to be sending yourself in a path of self destruction if you keep letting it bite your arse” Maria tapped her forehead hard that he could hear the thick skull tapping. He inhaled from the cigar, holding it before releasing the smoke.

 

“What makes you believe that Mari” she stared at him for a cool moment, as if she gathered her thoughts. She was upset for John to challenge her advice, usually she has truth in them but how legit can they be. She just had to convince him

 

“Long time ago, I met this man, he was troubled fellow but man he had a great heart. He joined the military, my brother and his friend and I advised him to and he did. From the looks of it, he was made to be a soldier for the Queen, but somewhere in his time in service, something changed in him. I never bothered to ask because butting in his military life wasn’t right. I can say that was the biggest mistake in my life, he disappeared one day and never came back.” she paused looking at MacTavish again making sure he was still following along. 

 

“Two men came for him they kept me tied up until he arrived, but once they noticed that the lad hadn’t bother to bring me into his life again, they ditched me” the Scot scooted towards the rear of his seat listening to every word the female said “What do you mean they went after you?”

 

“Just like I said it mate, they wanted to torture me and leave him a message behind, but he never arrived, he had moved on with his life. It was a good thing because if not my little Nico wouldn’t have been here with me.” Her free hands slowly moved over to her belly, remembering the time where a life had once grown inside, motherhood had changed her, but regret sank in, leaving behind the one thing left that reminded her of the man she loved and could have died for, in pursuit of a teenage dream question her credibility

 

“Jesus you got a kid?!” Maria chuckled at Soap’s reaction taking another smoke. She exhaled from her nose and switched leg position, crossing the other leg. “Yeah, growing older by the day, bout to be 8 this year” she smile automatically as her gaze unfocused, her mind picturing the little boy in her hands. “He abandoning me when he did saved me and my child, I will never hate him for that” 

 

Soap tapped his cigar off, then turned the lamp light from his desk to get a better view of the captain across from his desk “Is that what you believe or is that what he believes, where is he now?”

 

Another chuckle she let escape before she lay her lips together tight, staring at the seriousness of her friend’s face. “I believe it’s was for the best, his thought… I wouldn’t know, he never got a chance to know about the child he had impregnated me with” as if a God-sent sign the doorknob turn pushing open as quick as possible. 

 

“Oi John you here mate?” the intruder froze, staring at the female sitting in the chair across from the Scot. 

 

“Riley come on in” the female didn’t bother turning around as she stood up from her chair, stepping away towards the door. “I’ll head back to my dorm, the guys are gone so I’ll catch some rest, have a good night” She smiled at John and walked out the door. 

 

Riley closed the office door behind her, turning quickly to look at the other captain sitting behind his desk, eyes narrowing at the calmness of the Scot. “What?” the Scot asked

 

“Are you guys...” Reilly's index finger moved from side to side, implementing something that John understood. Soap shook his head aggressively repeating ‘no’ many times “We were having a chat”  

 

Nodding his head, Simon placed a six pack on the table “Was hoping you join me on this, got it shipped in just today this morning.” 

 

Soap took a bottle from the pack, twisting the cap off tasting the good British beer he hasn’t savored in a long time. Sitting on the seat the second captain had previously had, Simon made himself comfortable, removing the balaclava but leaving his shades on, sipping on the cool British beer.

 

“I’m gonna ask Maria on a date” Simon hear Soap say, the English man hummed in acknowledge “That’s good for you mate” another sip from his drink and the silence settled “You might want to give her some roses, she’ll swoon over you like that” 

 

Soap smile knowing about the fact, he made a mental know as he turned on his cigar again, comfortable to finish it. Spending his time with his good friend made him relax and be open with him about anything in his life. Ghost had dragged him out back in Kingpin in 2013…  _ Price could have been here _ . Only Ghost and him knew about price and no one in the 141 could have understand what Price death…  _ no, he’s not dead  _

 

“Oi, you good?” Soap looked up at Ghost as the English man took off his shades “Did you even hear what I said?”

 

“About the roses? Sure, I’ll get her a dozen of them, hopefully they have it out here. You think she'll like red or white roses” Ghost grunted  ignoring the mad baffled by love. “No but if you want her to accept your date, it would also give your a nice poem, she’s a  _ sucker  _ for those, Fancy by John Keats” finishing his second drink, he stood up and moved to the love seat on the side of the wall, laying back down he popped the cap off the bottle and continue to drink. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Monday came around, Maria found Ghost yelling at the soldiers early in the morning, checking the progress very positive she made her way to the recreation area, a morning coffee would do her good. 

 

Soap sat quietly at the dining table sipping on a cut of earl grey tea, a book in one hand. Preparing her coffee as quickly as possible she made a beeline straight to her comrade. “What are you doing, lad?” She sat across from Soap, eyeing the book in his hands. 

 

“Oh, reading this, it's got me hooked” the Scot smile at the female, raising his mug of tea, pressing it by his lips. Maria glanced at the front cover of the book reading the title and the author and remained quiet.  _ Why the fuck is he reading John Keats? _

 

“John Keats ,huh funny you’re the second person I’ve known that gets hooked on that” she looks around the empty hall, taking a sip from her hot coffee, burning her tongue. She pulls the mug away huffing, John places the book down “Who’s the first one”

 

“My ex, he gave me the poem Fancy by Keats along with two dozen roses, I swear I didn’t know how he managed to get money for it, but that man knew how to make a laddie happy.” John froze, his eyes piercing at Maria she swore he could see into her soul.  

 

“Oh, well...” John stayed quiet, he was trying to get his facts right and try to remember what had happened a few days ago. “Would you excuse me for a minute, here you can borrow it” John handed the book to Maria and with his mug of tea on his left hand, he made his way out of the hall. 

 

Ghost has dismissed the rest of the men for the day, ready to hit the shower room, seeing John walking straight to him, he took off his balaclava and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. “Morning boss, how’s the tea”

 

“You and Maria” Simon’s cigarette falls of his mouth before he can secure it with his lips, looking at John he can see the shock the Scot has, he can see how many question the man is preparing for him . “What about it?”

 

“You are Maria’s ex, you’re the one that gave her roses and the poem”” 

 

“What do you mean I’m Maria’s ex?” John ignored him replaying the small story from Maria about her life  _ Christ Riley is a father  _

 

“You didn’t want me to date her” John accused him “You purposely told me that to get back with her” Ghost’s silence only reassure John’s accusation. He reminded himself to cancel the rose package before he hurt his pride anymore 

 

“John listen, that wasn’t my intention, I was just giving you advice, besides every chick would have like that” John shook his head, it all made sense…

 

“Mac, Riley?” the men turned around to see the female captain standing with her arms crossed, Soap’s book under her arms. She looked at both men with concerning stares before she handed the book over “What’s going on here?” John took the book back calmly staring at her back as Reilly kept smoking his cigarette with ease, unfazed by the confrontation. 

 

“What’s going on, guys. Riley you care to explain” Simon blew out his smoke shaking his head “Nothing happening here ma’am, just a friendly conversation between us two” the Lieutenant comment as he looked back at her with a stern stare. “Alright well MacTavish would you mind telling me what has been going on with you, what’s with John Keats all of a sudden I mean I thought you hated poetry”

 

“I don’t hate it, I just don't bother with it ye know?” Soap made an excuse. She didn’t believe it making her growl in annoyance. “Riley why do I get a feeling you’re doing something here, why all of a sudden MacTavish likes the same poems you do”

 

“I’d wouldn’t know,  _ love _ ” 

 

“Simon I swear to me mum mate that if you dare say anything else, I’ll bash your head in” She pointed her an accusative finger at him then turned away. Heading back to the dormitory leaving the two men standing there quiet. 

 

“So did you too?” John asked quietly 

 

“Nine years mate, nine years and I blew it. After all that time I never would of thought I would see her again. Seems like the past always follows you”

 

Ghost slipped on his balaclava mask, excusing himself from sight, he walked towards the same building the other captain walked into, leaving the Scot to think about the events, embarrassed he walked back to the recreation room, sitting back down on the same chair he had earlier and continue reading from the book that he has picked up earlier, agreeing that Simon had a good taste in poetry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing stories and platforming or whatever it is called lol. I just write down what goes in my head and I abandon it but for some reason a little voice in my head has been yelling at me to post this short online. Now i'll await for my pride to be obliterated by your comments lol (I'm joking, not really) I hope you like this short and comment what you think about it. Thanks. -TMG


End file.
